Dividida
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Amaba a dos personas, su corazón estaba dividido en dos... y era difícil decidir un sólo camino. Regalo para Stypamahoton de San Valentín Invisible del Foro The Ruins. Lysander-Lily-Lorcan. ¡Disfrútalo!


**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, este escrito es para San Valentín Invisible del foro The Ruins y es regalo para: *Chan chan chanchán* ¡Stypamahoton!**

**¡Disfrutalo! Lamento la tardanza, pero a mera hora surgió de todo ¬¬**

**En fin, espero que te guste ;)**

**ACLARACIÓN: **_El flashback en cursiva._

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Dividida**

Lily se cubrió el rostro, apenada. Todos en las Tres Escobas tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, o más precisamente, en los hermanos Scamander que armaban, en medio del local más concurrido de Hogsmeade, una escena un tanto patética.

_—Lily. —la pelirroja volteó, mostrando la bella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba. El chico al frente, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, se removió inquieto frente a la Gryffindor y sonrió tímidamente. —Bueno, yo… quería saber si tú...—La pelirroja sonrió y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rojizo, Lysander era realmente lindo en esa faceta de chico tímido. —Si tú, ¿quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?—Cuestionó, mirando con sus ojos azules a la chica. — ¿A Las Tres Escobas?_

_Ella sonrió, de esa manera que el Scamander amaba que lo hiciera, y asintió con la mirada._

_—Me encantaría, Lysan. —contestó la Potter. Él le sonrió de lado, retirando su mirada de los ojos pardo de Lily._

_Las mejillas de Lysander se tornaron levemente carmesí, que logró cubrir con su cabello castaño tapando parte de su rostro. Se retiró, aún nervioso. Ella lo miró con ternura y una gran sonrisa en sus rosados labios._

_— ¿En serio, él?—desdeñó una voz, demasiado conocida para Lily, a sus espaldas._

_—Es tu hermano, Scamander. —bufó ella._

_—Vaya, así que él es "Lysan" y yo "Scamander". —el rubio de Ravenclaw se sentó a lado de la pelirroja. —No deberías tener preferencias, Lils._

_—No me llames "Lils". —Refunfuñó la Gryffindor de sexto año. —A ti no te importa con quién salgo. —Ella se levantó, fulminando con sus ojos negros al chico frente a ella, y saliendo a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor._

_Lorcan apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo. No, Lily no iba a actuar así con él, él no se lo iba a permitir. Y por supuesto, tampoco permitiría que su hermano llegara a tener algo más con la Potter._

_Después de todo, él ya sabía a dónde iban._

La pelirroja se hundió aún más sobre su asiento, sintiendo el calor llenar su rostro.

¡Merlín, eso era vergonzoso!

— ¡Tú fuiste quien rompió el jarrón esa vez, Lorcan! ¡Y me culpaste!

— ¡Pues tú siempre eras él que escondía la comida de mamá en las plantas, Lysander!

De haber comenzado con una pelea por Lily, esto se había convertido en quien ridiculizaba más a su hermano.

— ¡Tú aún duermes con un peluche en casa!—gritó el castaño, sus ojos azules centelleaban de furia.

El rostro de Lorcan se coloró y abrió sus marrones ojos lo más que pudo.

— ¡Tú crees todas las historias que mamá te cuenta!—exclamó el rubio, regresando la mirada retadora a Lysander.

— ¡Sólo vete, Lorcan!—dijo el Gryffindor, apretando sus puños. —Creo que los únicos en esta cita deberíamos ser Lily y yo. —el rubio formó una mueca y giró los ojos.

—Lo que Lily no te ha dicho es que en realidad me quiere a mí en tú lugar. —El Ravenclaw sonrió arrogante y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

La Potter dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y frunció la nariz, mirando con enojo a Lorcan.

—Eso no es cierto. —Se defendió la pelirroja. — ¿¡Qué te hace creer eso!—Lily se levantó de su asiento.

—Pues, querida Lils, creo que olvidas tu primer beso. —las mejillas de la menor de la familia Potter se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada.

Lysander frunció el seño, era obvia la reacción de la Gryffindor. Lorcan no mentía, él había sido el primer beso de Lily. Algo llamado celos recorrió el cuerpo del castaño.

_— ¿Qué pasó, Lily?—preguntó el rubio, sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja que veía el atardecer frente al lago._

_—No te importa, Scamander. —contestó fríamente la Gryffindor de cuarto año._

_—Vamos, ¿siempre me tratarás de esa forma?—él Ravenclaw se sentó junto a ella y le sonrió. Ella le regresó la sonrisa._

_—Siento como si no pudiera tratarte de otra forma. —respondió Potter sin apagar su sonrisa._

_— ¿Me dirás que pasó?—cuestionó, limpiando una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la pelirroja._

_— ¿Crees que soy fea?—preguntó la Gryffindor, sorprendiendo a Lorcan con tal pregunta._

_Él la miró detenidamente y de pronto soltó una carcajada, se sostuvo el estómago y su rostro se coloró de la risa. Lily arrugó la frente, unas cuantas lágrimas más inundaron sus ojos y se levantó ofendida._

_—Debí imaginarlo de ti. —desdeñó con dolor. Se levantó bruscamente del suelo sin siquiera molestarse en golpear a Lorcan, ya estaría de humor después._

_—No, Lils. —Él tomó la mano de ella, sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro. —No lo entiendes._

_—Suéltame, Scamander. —ella se intentó romper el contacto pero el Ravenclaw no se lo permitía. — ¡Y no me llames "Lils"!_

_Lorcan la atrajo hacia a él con fuerza, Lily no podía alejarse pero los ojos color café de él la tranquilizaron por un momento. Eran unos hermosos ojos._

_Cuando menos lo pensó, tenía los labios del chico sobre los de ella, no fue brusco y tampoco quería alejarse de él. Fue suave y tierno, con delicadeza que la hizo sentir una princesa._

_Lorcan tomó con suavidad el rostro de Lily y se separó de ella, sonriendo tontamente y limpiando las lágrimas de ella. La Gryffindor pudo sentir como su respiración comenzaba a esfumarse pero de alguna forma se sentía muy bien._

_—No sé quién te haya hecho creer semejante tontería, Lils. Pero está mintiendo, porque eres de las chicas más hermosas en Hogwarts. —Ella mostró una leve sonrisa, acarició la mejilla del Ravenclaw y antes de girarse y caminar al castillo, susurró un:_

_—Gracias, Lorcan._

— ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?—preguntó uno de los hermanos Scamander, dejando de lado su tono arrogante y temiendo que de verdad Lily lo hubiera olvidado.

—Fue hace dos años y no tiene nada que ver con que me guste Lysan. —dijo, ella, colorándose de la furia.

— ¿Te gustó yo?—preguntó el castaño, pues nunca creyó que la extrovertida y hermosa Lily podría fijarse en el sumiso Lysander y que también pensaba que la verdad era que la Potter estaba enamorada de su hermano.

— ¿Él?—preguntó Lorcan, sintiendo los celos dominar su cuerpo.

_—Bueno… es que…_

_— ¿Lily?—se cuestionó el castaño que a mitad de la noche, a causa de su reciente insomnio, había bajado a la sala común encontrándose con la pelirroja contemplando el fuego tan parecido al color de su cabello._

_—Ah, eres tu Lysan.—el chico pudo sentir cada parte de su cuerpo cosquilleándole, siempre era esa reacción cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando Lily le sonreía o le hablaba por un agradable y cálido "Lysan"._

_— ¿Pasó algo malo?—cuestionó el castaño, acercándose lentamente a su compañera de casa y curso._

_—Nada por lo que debas preocuparte, Lysan. —Lily le sonrió dulcemente, derritiendo al chico por dentro, y después giró su mirada nuevamente al fuego._

_—Pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Las palabras salieron sin pensar de sus labios, segundos después se reprendió mentalmente ante su abrupta estupidez. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué pensaría Lily de aquel comentario?_

_—Sí, lo sé. —Lysander se sorprendió ante la respuesta y sonrió tímidamente. —Pero de verdad no tienes que preocuparte, sólo estoy pensando._

_— ¿En qué?—y ahí iba de nuevo su tonto impulso que no podía controlar. Debía dejar de hablar sin pensar, con mayor razón si se hallaba con Lily._

_—Tú…—Lily suspiró y por un momento dudó si debía continuar. —Lysan, tú…—y de nuevo las palabras no salían de sus labios, temía que el chico, que había sido su amigo por muchos años, tomara a mal aquella plática._

_— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Lily?—ella suspiró de nuevo y se giró a mirarlo, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos por un momento._

_Tomó aire, mentalmente se dio valor y con una tímida sonrisa habló._

_— ¿Tú te has enamorado, Lysander?_

_El castaño de Gryffindor titubeó un poco, con sinceridad, no esperaba aquello._

_— ¿Enamorado?_

_—Sí, enamorado. ¿Lo has estado?—él la miró, su cabello lacio y rojizo cayendo a sus lados, sus delgados y rosados labios, esos ojos pardo traviesos y hermosos. Pero no era sólo eso, ella era tan especial, era atrevida, inteligente y graciosa. Ella era todo lo que Lysander deseaba, y si eso significaba estar enamorado…_

_—Sí, lo he estado. —Lily sonrió, sus mejillas se coloraron levemente y nuevamente fijó su mirada en su compañero._

_— ¿Y qué se siente?—Lysander le miró con una sonrisa, sin nervios ni timidez, sólo la miró (sin notar el pequeño sonrojo de Lily) y comenzó a hablar._

_—Es… como si estuvieras hechizado. —ella rió. —Simplemente, cada vez que sonríe, tú sonríes. Te caes de la cama, cantas como un pájaro, todo te da vueltas si estás cerca de esa persona. Incluso te olvidas de cómo respirar. Estás nervioso, sin embargo, ella te hace sonreír._

_Lily tomó el rostro del castaño con suavidad y unió sus labios con los de él, en un leve toque, pero sintiendo esa descarga recorrer su cuerpo._

_Lysander tenía razón, estar con la persona amada te hace sonreír._

_—Bunas noches, Lysan. —Lily sonrió y subió los escalones en dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas._

_—Buenas noches, Lily. —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, formó una sonrisa y subió a dormir._

—Lily. —presionó Lorcan.

—Te amo. —Susurró ella con la mirada baja. —Te amo. —repitió de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Lysander, confundido.

—Te amo. —las palabras de Lily fueron más fuertes y firmes, alzó la mirada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos llorosos. Como aquellas dos veces.

— ¿Y a quién te refieres?—cuestionó el rubio de Ravenclaw.

—No lo sé. —fue la respuesta de ella. Dio un suspiro y habló de nuevo. —Creo que… a los dos.

— ¿A los dos?—el Gryffindor sonrió levemente, pero al darse cuenta de la seriedad de las palabras de Lily, borró su sonrisa. — ¿De los dos?

—Es que… siento esto cuando estoy con ustedes, con cualquiera de los dos. —Lily llevó su mano al corazón. —Late con fuerza, siento como si no respirara, esta descarga recorre mi cuerpo y… creo que… me enamoré. De los dos y no sé cómo diablos pasó eso.

El silencio invadió el lugar donde se hallaban, las personas que hace un momento presenciaban la discusión seguían pendientes aún de todo.

—Sabes, Lils que… no puedes estar con los dos, ¿verdad?—preguntó Lorcan, mirando a la chica con comprensión y un poco de severidad.

—Lo sé. —contestó, clavando su mirada en los hermanos Scamander. —Pero es difícil, de verdad que lo es.

—Lily. —Ella giró sus ojos hacia su compañero de casa. —Te amo. Y… espero que decidas lo que decidas, seas feliz. —Lysander la miró con ternura y amor, logrando que Lily sintiera aquella definición de lo que era estar enamorado.

El Gryffindor le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró del local.

—Siempre creí que me detestabas. —fue lo que dijo Lorcan, una vez que se halló él sólo con Lily.

— ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas como eran Rose y Scorpius? En un principio apenas se soportaban. —ella rió, recordando lo obstinados y orgullosos que fueron su prima y, próximamente, su primo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo más oportunidad?—Lorcan sonrió levemente, con sus ojos color marrón brillando por tener esa ventaja.

—No. —contestó Lily. —Amo a Lysan como te amo a ti.

—Entonces… también deseo que, la decisión que tomes, logre darte lo que te mereces. Yo te lo daré, pero no dudo que mi hermano también lo hará. —ella sonrió tristemente y el rubio comenzó a caminar para salir del local.

Lily se sentó cansada y suspiró, dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado aquello? Nadie puede enamorarse de dos personas. ¡Mucho menos si son hermanos!

Suspiró.

Tenía que decidir, tal vez no sería en ese momento ni al siguiente día, pero tenía que decidir, no podía seguir dividida en dos, amando a dos personas, deseando algún futuro con ellas.

Era difícil y no sabía qué hacer.

Había comenzado como una cita normal, luego llegó Lorcan y todo tomó un rumbo diferente pero no fue hasta que acontecimientos anteriores le hicieron notar que amaba a dos personas, Lysander y Lorcan Scamander, no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de su gran problema.

De los dos se había enamorado. Su corazón estaba dividido… y aún no sabía qué camino tomar.

* * *

**Tal vez a esto le faltó humor, pero salió así y ya no supe como agregarle humor xD**

**Es un interesante triángulo amoroso :3 Espero, de verdad, que lo hayas disfrutado.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio o cualquier otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

**_M._**


End file.
